Tes si jolies larmes
by Anan'OS
Summary: Régis a toujours été un vainqueur. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de perdre contre Sacha. Celui-ci, peu après, vient vivre avec lui, le soutient, le retient. L'aide à remonter la pente. Mais pourquoi ? Que ressent-il ? Et Régis ? Song, "Your Guardian angel".


Une immense forêt, et en bordure une petite ville. Petite, mais vivante. Et à l'intérieur, deux personnalités foncièrement différentes déambulant dans les rues, sans savoir qu'elles vont se rencontrer.

Sans savoir qu'elles vont faire un bout de chemin ensemble, et se marquer à jamais, comme une cicatrice salvatrice au fer rouge. Pourtant, elles se connaissent depuis longtemps. Mais elles s'ignorent après s'être affrontées. Une ignorance sans animosité, juste une absence d'intérêt véritable.

L'un de ces personnalités est une âme en peine, un être torturé, qui pleure bien plus souvent qu'elle ne le voudrait. C'est la faiblesse et le dépit qui guide cette personnalité, qui est aussi la plus âgée des deux.

L'autre, plus jeune, n'a de faible que le paraître. L'autre est forte, et décidée. L'autre sait parfaitement ce qu'elle veut.

Ces deux personnalités n'ont aucun atome crochu, rien en commun. Ah, si. Un seul.

Elles appartiennent toutes les deux à des garçons.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace  
><em>

Il se réveillait difficilement, comme chaque jour. Il n'avait jamais été du matin, de toute façon. Avant, il manifestait sa mauvaise humeur par des grognements, ou un regard tueur à quiconque lui adressait la parole. A présent, il se levait calmement, faisait son lit, prenait sa douche, préparait le petit-déjeuner. Calmement. Pourtant, il détestait toujours autant se lever, et constater qu'une journée interminable l'attendait avant qu'il ne puisse à nouveau sombrer dans l'oubli du sommeil. Il détestait toujours autant tout cela et son seul souhait aurait été de fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Trouver l'oubli. Le repos. Le calme. La paix.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'était plus seul chez lui, à présent. Un petit imbécile avait emménagé avec la ferme intention de faire de lui un être positif et rayonnant. Autant dire que les chances de réussite pour le petit imbécile étaient minces. Pourtant, il avait emménagé, il s'occupait de lui, en tout cas de lui rendre la vie agréable. Il ne faisait pas toujours les choses correctement, mais il se donnait tellement de mal que cela suffisait.

Et avec son sourire stupide constamment collé au visage... le sourire de ce petit être un peu limité lui donnait toujours envie de pleurer. En effet, lorsqu'il découvrait ses dents blanches étincelantes dignes d'une pub pour dentifrice, ce n'était pas seulement le bas de son visage qui s'illuminait, mais sa figure toute entière, jusqu'à ses yeux qui brillaient d'un éclat spécial.

Comment faisait-il, pour toujours sourire comme ça ? Pour rayonner sans une once d'ombre en lui ?

Mais plus encore comment faisait-il pour ressembler à un ange quand il dormait ? Même s'il n'aurait jamais osé le lui dire, il trouvait criminel de le réveiller alors qu'il était si parfait dans son sommeil.

Pourtant, il secoua l'épaule du petit corps, qui émit une légère protestation en s'enfonçant encore plus dans les couvertures. Couvertures qui volèrent instantanément à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Espèce d'imbécile j'ai froid, maintenant ! geignit le petit corps.

- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de te réveiller, répondit calmement l'espèce d'imbécile.

- M'en fous, répliqua la petite chose en lui décochant son sourire tueur. »

Ce foutu sourire.

Puis il lui sauta dessus.

« Aaah, Régis ! Comment un type aussi froid et coincé que toi peut dégager une chaleur pareille ?

- A propos de dégager... si tu me lâchais ? proposa Régis en guise de réponse.

- Non. »

Il finit pourtant par s'exécuter pour se jeter sur le petit-déjeuner. Comment un si petit corps pouvait engloutir autant de choses ?

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Longtemps, Régis avait cru que les gens forts cachaient leurs émotions, et c'était ce qu'il s'était efforcé de faire pendant dix-huit ans. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Ca n'avait jamais été vrai. Il avait fini par comprendre que dissimuler ses sentiments, c'était refuser d'y faire face.

Autrement dit, une attitude de lâche.

Mentir et se dissimuler, c'était agir de la pire des façons. Cela le faisait vomir.

Cependant, il se dissimulait quand même. Il se cachait pour pleurer, parce qu'un homme ne pleurait pas. Un pauvre sourire vint orner ses lèvres d'amertume. Il aurait aimé comprendre, comprendre le monde, se comprendre lui-même. Seulement, la vérité lui sautait au visage avec brutalement : il ne pouvait pas saisir le fonctionnement de ce qu'il se contentait de subir.

Régis avait toujours été... comment dire ? Exceptionnellement banal. Exceptionnel par ses dons, et banal par ce qu'il était. Il était connu pour ses capacités hors normes et pour son nom, mais en vérité, seul dans la foule, personne ne le remarquait. Trop seul, trop ordinaire, trop ombre... trop lui.

Et lorsqu'on était ainsi, on ne pouvait devenir extraordinaire aux yeux de personne. Essentiellement parce que, justement, personne ne nous remarquait. Ce qui était incroyablement blessant. Alors Régis avait tout fait pour ne plus rien ressentir pendant ces dix-huit années, devenir inaccessible, et parfait. Et solitaire. Puis, à l'âge de vingt-deux ans, il avait commis l'erreur de se laisser devancer. De perdre ; mais pas de perdre une bataille, de perdre la guerre. Il avait rendu les armes avant de s'écrouler et de pleurer. A cet instant précis, c'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller à ce genre de démonstration depuis qu'il avait décidé de ne plus être un "faible". Il ne s'en était pas relevé. Ce n'était pas tant d'avoir perdu, mais de n'avoir pas pu encaisser qui l'avait fait chuter. Régis avait tout fait pour être un roc que rien ne pouvait atteindre : ni les obstacles sur sa route, ni les autres, ni les drames de sa propre vie. Pour pouvoir être fier de lui-même, pouvoir compter au moins à ses propres yeux. Il s'était pris les pieds dans les chaînes de son orgueil, et la chute avait été particulièrement douloureuse.

Et la situation s'était faite tristement ironique lorsque celui qui l'avait vaincu s'était inquiété de son sort. Pire, avait été le _seul_ à s'inquiéter de son sort.

Pauvre Sacha.

Il avait même été jusqu'à vivre avec lui pour ne plus le voir souffrir. En effet, c'était la frêle petite chose qui cohabitait avec lui qui avait provoqué sa descente aux Enfers. Ou peut-être que non, peut-être qu'au contraire c'était sa défaite qui avait amorcé son ascension ? Après tout, même s'il était encore un minable à moitié dépressif, il avait désormais Sacha avec lui. Il n'était plus seul, et un peu moins malheureux qu'avant. Cela ne débutait pas par celui, réussir sa vie ?

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Sacha : jeune homme brun à peine moins âgé que Régis - qui avait désormais vingt-six ans - et en paraissait à peine vingt.

Il s'agissait aussi de celui qui partageait la vie et l'appartement de l'ex-dresseur et désormais chercheur, dans une relation plutôt ambigüe entre colocataires et amants. Enfin, pas tout à fait amants. Jamais ils n'avaient couché ensemble. Cependant, parfois, sans prévenir, Régis s'approchait de lui, le serrait contre lui et refusait de le lâcher. Au début, cela gênait un peu Sacha, de se retrouver si près d'un homme, et d'autant plus de Régis. Il devenait rouge pivoine, mais il n'avait à aucun moment tenté de se dégager. D'abord, Régis n'était pas coutumier des démonstrations affectives, ce qui supposait qu'un tel comportement de sa part avait une raison sérieuse. Ensuite, il fallait reconnaître que le châtain était extrêmement confortable et que sentir son souffle chaud dans sa nuque provoquait chez le petit brun des frissons loin d'être désagréables. D'autant plus qu'à chacun ceux-ci, le chercheur resserrait son étreinte, persuadé qu'il avait froid. Idiot. Comment aurait-il pu avoir froid emprisonné dans les bras de Régis ? D'une part, parce qu'il était un radiateur vivant ; d'autre part parce que... parce que...

Sacha refusa d'aller plus dans ses pensées. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il se sentait déjà assez coupable de profiter des étreintes de Régis, qui, il le savait, ne faisait que s'assurer dans un geste instinctif qu'il n'était pas seul. Il refusait de le dire, mais il avait besoin d'une présence à ses côtés. Et Sacha n'était rien de plus que cette présence. Ce n'était pas lui précisément qui était indispensable à Régis. Celui-ci se serait accommodé d'à peu près n'importe qui capable de faire le ménage et la cuisine correctement.

Sacha passa nerveusement une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'il cesse de penser à tout cela. Peu importait que n'importe qui d'autre eût pu vivre avec Régis. C'était lui qui avait ce droit, et pas un autre. C'était lui et uniquement lui qui aidait le chercheur à se relever doucement. Sacha se fichait pas mal de sa vie sociale, ou des préjugés qu'il voyait dans les yeux des autres. Il n'y avait que Régis qui comptait. S'il avait lâché sa vie aventureuse à la recherche d'autres Pokémons, c'était uniquement pour lui, ce grand et robuste type châtain pourtant plus fragile que du papier. Sacha avançait chaque jour avec lui, pas à pas. Il s'était autorisé une révolution en s'invitant dans l'appartement de l'ex-dresseur, mais depuis, il avait essayé de se calmer, de cesser de vivre en accéléré comme il l'avait toujours fait. C'était la première fois qu'il se freinait et il estimait y parvenir plutôt bien. De toute façon, pour relever Régis, il aurait fait n'importe quoi. S'il avait éprouvé le besoin de se défouler pour se venger de sa défaite, Sacha l'aurait volontiers laissé le tabasser ; s'il avait fallu qu'il meure, il se serait jeté du haut d'une falaise illico ; et s'il avait fallu qu'il parte, il serait parti, sans le moindre regret. Il n'agissait que dans l'intérêt de Régis.

Il avait eu tellement peur, quand il l'avait vu pleurer, après qu'il ait gagné leur duel. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Régis, Sacha ne l'avait jamais vu céder à quoi que ce soit. Même contre lui-même, il avait lutté. Et c'était bien plus les efforts de ces batailles que les victoires en ayant découlées qui avaient suscité l'admiration de Sacha. Certes, plus jeunes, ils étaient ennemis, mais cette animosité avait toujours eu un sens : Sacha essayant vainement de surpasse Régis le surdoué. Et surtout l'acharné. C'était dans l'ordre des choses : à chaque nouveau duel, il jetait toutes ses forces dans la bataille mais ne s'attendait pas à gagner. La situation ne _pouvait pas_ se renverser. Pourtant ce fut le cas, un jour. La situation se renversa. D'ennemis, ils devinrent colocataires, et même proches, à leur manière.

Sacha avait tellement soutenu son ex-rival qu'il ne pouvait désormais en être autrement. Qu'importe ce qui les liait. Que ce soit la haine, l'amitié, la culpabilité ou autre chose, ils vivaient ce présent ensemble. Il sursauta en sentant cinq longs doigts se refermer sur les siens. Ses pommettes et ses oreilles se colorèrent de rouge, mais il ne lâcha pas la main de Régis. Même, il se surprit à raffermir sa prise.

_It's ok._

_It's 's ok._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

La main qui avait pris la sienne ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis des mois. Les rares contacts physiques des deux garçons, au départ initiés par un Régis désespéré en recherche d'un peu de chaleur humaine, s'étaient multipliés, faits plus naturels. Leurs corps se trouvaient désormais sans avoir besoin de se chercher. Il leur était tellement habituel de se frôler, de se toucher, qu'ils n'y faisaient même pas attention. Sacha sourit au souvenir ce qui s'était produit environ un mois plus tôt : après moult discussions, il avait réussi à traîner Régis dans un parc d'attractions. Il pensait qu'ainsi, dans une ambiance de fête, il se détendrait et s'amuserait, oublierait sa déprime quotidienne. Cela avait fonctionné, et l'après-midi avait été mémorable. C'est en rentrant chez eux qu'une douleur s'était faite sentir au niveau des phalanges ; alors, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils avaient passé tout ce temps leurs mains étroitement jointes, sans même en avoir conscience. Comme... des amoureux. La comparaison, sortie bien involontairement de la bouche de Sacha, fit rougir Régis tandis que lui-même dissimulait derrière ses mains son visage désormais carmin. Le châtain avait écarté les mains du brun, et l'avait fixé sans rien dire un long moment. Puis il lui avait tourné le dos pour préparer le dîner.

Sacha n'avait pas compris le comportement de Régis, mais ne s'était pas laissé perturber. L'important, ce n'était pas de le comprendre, mais de ne pas le blesser.

« Hé, Sacha ! l'appela son colocataire du fond du couloir. Prends une veste, je t'emmène quelque part. »

Le petit brun sursauta. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait avec Régis, jamais celui-ci n'avait pris une véritable décision, jamais rien proposé. Il le fixait avec des yeux ronds, tellement stupéfait que le châtain fini par détourner le regard, les joues en feu. Cela fit réagir Sacha, qui attrapa le premier manteau qui lui tomba sous la main, enfila ses chaussures, et suivit son ainé sans poser de questions. Celui-ci prit le volant et ils roulèrent en silence, assez longtemps pour que Sacha s'endorme contre sa vitre en regardant défiler les paysages.

**Règle n°1 : ne jamais adresser la parole à Régis lorsqu'il conduisait.**

Sous peine de finir au fossé.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit noire seules les étoiles éclairaient encore le ciel. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre ; deux heures et demie du matin.

Bon sang. Ni lui ni Régis n'étaient faits pour avoir les yeux ouverts à cette heure-ci. A sa gauche, les yeux du châtain papillonnaient à une telle fréquence qu'ils avaient probablement de la chance de n'avoir pas eu d'accident avant.

« Arrête-toi, demanda Sacha. »

Régis ne demanda aucune explication, soulagé d'avoir cinq minutes de pause. Plus par recherche du vent glacial et cinglant de la nuit, susceptible de lui donner un coup de fouet, que par véritable envie de se dégourdir les jambes, il sortit de la voiture en claquant doucement la porte. Pendant qu'il faisait les cents pas, Sacha avait pris sa place au volant.

« Tu es fatigué, je viens de me reposer, répondit-il à l'interrogation muette du chercheur. C'est bon, j'ai le permis, je te rappelle, ajouta-t-il avec autorité quand son vis-à-vis ouvrit la bouche. Assis-toi  
>et dors. »<p>

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi directif, mais c'était la seule façon de se faire obéir de Régis. Et aussi sa manière de s'excuser pour avoir dormi pendant que le châtain conduisait en pleine nuit, alors qu'il supportait la fatigue encore moins bien que lui. A sa grande surprise, il sentit la portière du côté conducteur s'ouvrir. Régis ne se montrait habituellement pas aussi têtu. En tout cas, pas pour faire des choses qu'il détestait. Il insista, arguant que Sacha ignorait leur lieu de destination. Argument extrêmement efficace, qui eut raison de la bonne volonté du petit brun. Il se détacha avec un soupir vaincu pour regagner le siège passager.

« Il ne reste pas beaucoup de trajet, hein ? s'inquiéta-t-il néanmoins.

- Une vingtaine de kilomètres. »

A peu près rassuré - quoiqu'il en dise, Régis ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps avant s'écrouler de fatigue - Sacha ne protesta pas plus et s'employa à la fermer durant le cours trajet qu'il restait pour ne pas déranger son conducteur. Trajet qui aboutit sur... sur... eh bien, sur le versant d'une colline quelconque, perdue en pleine campagne. L'endroit calme apaisa immédiatement Régis, mais n'eut pas le même effet sur Sacha :

« Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Dans un autre temps, le chercheur lui aurait sèchement ordonné de se taire. Dans un autre temps... ou dans une autre vie. Régis avait beau savoir qu'il vivait et ne s'était pas réincarné, il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir changé de corps. Autrefois, il était un champion admiré et ignoré à la fois, qui ne pleurait jamais et regrettait tout ; autrefois, il se fichait des autres parce qu'il avait choisi de ne vivre que pour lui-même ; autrefois, malheureux comme les pierres il s'obligeait pourtant à se tenir le dos droit, sans voir qu'il était déjà à terre. Mais aujourd'hui, il était plus qu'un simple chercheur, il était un chercheur avec des résultats, il était le meilleur ; mais aujourd'hui, ses yeux versaient des torrents de larmes pour peu de choses, rattrapant toutes ces années de sécheresse lacrymale ; mais aujourd'hui, si son échine se dressait effectivement bien droite, c'était par instinct et non par obligation morale.

Régis avait dû sombrer pour comprendre ce qu'était la force, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le regretter. Non seulement parce que cela lui avait permis de changer et - il le croyait- en bien, mais aussi parce qu'il avait pu se faire face à lui-même.

Il regarda distraitement Sacha poser des questions auxquelles il ne prêtait même pas attention, et sourit doucement. Il pouvait lui faire face à lui aussi. Et tout lui dire.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Le rayonnement des étoiles n'offrait ordinairement pas grand spectacle à celles-ci, mais en ce jour précis, elles pouvaient observer deux hommes allongés sur l'herbe, hors du monde, quelque part au fin fond du Japon. Prénommés respectivement Régis et Sacha, ils avaient vingt-six et vingt-cinq ans, et rien ne les rapprochaient, sinon la dépression du premier. Ainsi que leur désir aussi inavoué que manifeste d'être ensemble. Sinon, quel sens donner aux efforts de Régis contre son asociabilité instinctive ? Quelle autre raison pour justifier l'abandon de Sacha d'une vie qu'il adorait ? L'un pour l'autre, ils vivaient. L'un pour l'autre, ils auraient fait n'importe quoi. Et à ce propos, Régis trouvait que la charmante petite chose qui avait colonisé son appartement en avait déjà assez fait. Non pas qu'il voulait que Sacha s'en aille, loin s'en fallait. Juste qu'il avait le sentiment d'être un poids pour le petit dresseur qui avait déjà tant fait pour lui. Trop fait.

Régis n'aspirait qu'à prendre soin du brun comme celui-ci s'était occupé de lui, qu'à lui offrir ce qu'il pourrait désirer sur un plateau d'argent. Tout ce qu'il désirait en somme, c'était voir sur le visage de Sacha ce sourire heureux et sincère qui le caractérisait. Ce sourire qu'il adorait, qui suffisait à ce qu'il se sente apaisé... ce sourire qui signifiait que Sacha allait bien. Tant que le brun souriait, le monde pouvait continuer de tourner, et c'était tout ce que Régis demandait. Pour que cela continue, il aurait été prêt à tout : tout donner ou tout prendre, sa vie ou celle d'un autre. Un des rêves les plus secrets de Régis consistait à emprisonner son dresseur idiot au creux de ses bras et de ne jamais le laisser en sortir. De toujours pouvoir le protéger. Si la première option se montrait irréalisable, il s'employait à rendre possible la deuxième.

Il agrippa la main de Sacha, allongé perpendiculairement à lui, sans regarder où il se trouvait exactement. C'était devenu pour lui instinctif de rechercher sa présence, son contact. Son existence.

Le rayonnement des étoiles n'offrait ordinairement pas grand spectacle à celles-ci, mais en ce jour précis, elles pouvaient observer les deux hommes qui les fixaient, contemplant chaque détail de leur beauté sans vraiment les voir, à la fois attentifs à elles et distraits l'un par l'autre, dans un univers qui leur était propre.

« Dis, Régis... t'as déjà voulu vivre parmi les étoiles ? »

Cela n'avait pas été nécessaire, puisqu'il vivait avec une boule d'énergie bien plus rayonnante que toutes les étoiles du monde, eut-il envie de répondre. Des milliers de choses traversèrent son esprit, mais il se tut, choisissant plutôt de presser doucement la main qui reposait dans la sienne.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away,_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

« Hé, Régis... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finaliser sa phrase que le châtain, d'une violente secousse sur son bras, le lui arrachait à moitié, si bien que de la situation de tout à l'heure il se retrouvait à présent à moitié allongé sur lui.

« T'es pas un peu dingue ? s'exclama-t-il. Ça fait mal ! »

Pour toute réponse, il obtint un grognement. Or, Régis n'était plus adepte de ce mode de communication depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble - essentiellement parce que Sacha, qui n'était pas spécialement vif d'esprit, n'y comprenait goutte. Le petit brun eut donc la bonne idée de lever les yeux pour croiser ceux, fermés, de son tortionnaire. Un cri se coinça dans sa gorge. Pas un cri de stupéfaction, non. Un cri de colère. Régis **dormait.**

**Il dormait.**

C'était décidé, il lui en collerait une dés son réveil. Comment pouvait-il s'endormir aussi paisiblement alors que lui sentait son cœur battre la chamade au point de percer sa cage de thoracique ? Cette situation pour le brun aussi pénible qu'embarrassante ne fit que s'accentuer quand Régis, qui dormait sur le dos, eut la mauvaise initiative de mettre sur le côté. A deux centimètres de Sacha, que la proximité de leurs corps gênait toujours autant. Il se colora d'un joli rouge brique. Et manqua de s'évanouir quand son compagnon nicha sa tête au creux de son cou. Il le faisait exprès, là ?

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur ses épaules. Son... compagnon ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ? Régis n'était pas son compagnon, il était son colocataire. Son ami à la limite. Un ami pour lequel il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Un ami dont le simple contact lui faisait piquer des crises de rougissement spectaculaires ? _Seulement_ un ami ?

Sacha soupira.

Bien sûr que non.

Régis n'avait jamais été un ami. Depuis le départ, il signifiait bien plus que cela. Enfant, il l'avait choisi comme rival parce qu'il l'admirait, et n'avait jamais cessé de l'observer. Adulte, quand Régis était tombé, il avait tout plaqué pour le relevé, parce que savoir qu'il souffrait suffisait à lui donner des insomnies et l'envie de mourir. Comment aurait-il pu être heureux ou même faire semblant, alors que son imbécile de rival ne l'était pas ?

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du petit brun. Il n'était tout simplement pas possible qu'il signifie pour Régis la moitié de ce que Régis signifiait pour lui. Même s'il se prenait à l'espérer, de plus en plus souvent. Lorsque Régis lui souriait avec l'expression paisible qu'il avait quand ils se tenaient la main ; lorsqu'il faisait l'effort de se lever avant lui pour que tout soit prêt à son réveil ; l'expression doucement amusée de ses yeux lorsque Sacha disait n'importe quoi pour le sortir de ses moments de nostalgie. Bien d'autres choses encourageaient Sacha dans des espoirs qu'il savait stupides. Venant d'un autre, ces détails auraient indiscutablement prouvé que son affection sans bornes était partagée. Mais venant de Régis, ce n'était que de la reconnaissance pour l'avoir aidé à remonter la pente. Une très forte reconnaissance, peut-être. A tel point que Sacha était presque certain que le chercheur serait sorti avec lui, s'il le lui avait demandé. Régis était un imbécile inconscient, qui ne se rendait même pas compte combien il aurait été facile pour le dresseur de profiter de lui.

Cependant, pour inconscient qu'il soit, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait eu le bon goût d'accorder sa confiance à un homme trop honnête pour le trahir. Un sacré coup de chance aux yeux de Sacha. Pourtant, ce soir - enfin, ce matin, étant donné que le soleil se lèverait dans quatre petites heures - il profiterait de la situation. Juste un peu. Avec un soupir coupable mais heureux, il combla le peu de distance qui existait encore entre eux, et se colla au châtain.

Pour quelques heures, il voulait croire à l'impossible, se bercer de l'illusion que Régis désirait sa présence, et peut-être même l'aimait un peu. Qu'ils resteraient ensemble, comme cela, pour l'éternité. Qu'il sentirait toujours le souffle du chercheur dans son cou. Qu'il pourrait s'accrocher à lui comme il le faisait en ce moment, presque désespérément, encore longtemps et que Régis ne le lâcherait pas.

Il savait que c'était stupide, que ses espoirs n'avaient aucun sens, mais ce soir, il choisissait de s'en moquer.

Des pensées mièvres, puériles, profondément stupides et dénuées de fondement.

Des pensées qui lui venaient si facilement à l'esprit, des illusions qu'il créait lui-même, et pourtant suffisaient presque à le rendre heureux.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be ok_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

Le lever du soleil n'avait pas suffi au réveil des deux hommes, dont l'arbre généalogique comprenait sûrement deux ou trois marmottes adeptes des hibernations longues. Le système stellaire avait laissé place depuis longtemps à l'astre solaire lorsque Régis se décida à ouvrir un œil, pour découvrir, collé à lui, la petite chose qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie. Il se sentit fondre. Oui, Régis fondait devant Sacha, un homme avec tellement d'envergure coincé dans un corps qui lui donnerait toujours l'air d'un gosse. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il était juste tellement gentil et maladroit, trop sincère pour avoir un jour vraiment l'air adulte. Ce que Régis ne lui demandait pas, soit dit en passant. De toute façon, même à cinquante ans, il n'arriverait pas à considérer Sacha comme adulte. Quand, la veille, le dresseur lui avait rappelé qu'il avait le permis, il avait été surpris. Bien sûr, il le savait. Mais dans son esprit, cela signifiait... comment dire ? Avoir déjà fait un pas vers l'âge adulte. Et Sacha, eh bien, il n'arrivait pas à le considérer comme adulte. Et n'y arriverait probablement jamais. De toute façon, qu'était-ce qu'être adulte sinon se prétendre mature, sous prétexte d'avoir dépassé l'âge légal de la majorité ?

Sacha ne prétendait rien du tout, il agissait et ne disait que la vérité. Il avait toujours fonctionné comme ça, et même au temps de leur rivalité, il avait forcé son respect en n'agissant jamais en traître, ne profitant jamais des faiblesses de son adversaire et l'affrontant toujours au sommet de ses forces. Ce qui lui avait occasionné un certain nombre de défaites cuisantes. Toutes ces batailles perdues avaient finalement débouché sur une victoire, parce qu'il avait su apprendre de ses erreurs. Au final, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait échoué dans quoi que ce soit.

Sacha démontrait une telle force... bien plus que lui n'en posséderait jamais. Pourtant, il ne le jalousait ni ne l'enviait. Se contentait de constater que l'homme-enfant qui dormait encore dans ses bras lui serait toujours supérieur sur de nombreux points. Et il ne pouvait que s'en sentir heureux, parce que cela signifiait que Sacha ne passerait jamais par ce que lui avait vécu.

Et, de façon moins altruiste, parce que personne n'aurait besoin de le relever, et donc qu'il ne s'attacherait pas à cette personne comme lui s'était attaché au brun. A savoir, au point d'être incapable de survivre sans lui. Régis se savait égoïste, et il aurait aimé changer cela. Mais, si cela signifiait laisser Sacha partir loin de lui, il devait bien avouer qu'il préférait rester égocentrique.

Que Sacha l'utilise, lui fasse mal, le détruise encore, même. Il s'en moquait, si le petit brun restait près de lui.

« Je t'aime. »

Il l'avait prononcé sans s'en rendre compte, avant même de le penser. Ce qui rendait sa déclaration d'autant plus vraie. Et celle-ci, bizarrement, provoqua chez Régis une bouffée de joie, même si Sacha n'avait pu l'entendre dans son sommeil. Aimer. Un concept jugé par lui aussi idiot qu'inutile pendant bien longtemps. Aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de ce qui le faisait vivre, et il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait dépassé le stade où l'on pouvait encore douter de ses sentiments, les faire passer pour une forte attirance physique ou une amitié un peu poussée. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait rendu la présence du petit dresseur indispensable à sa propre existence.

Il sourit. Pas de son sourire en coin habituel. Un vrai sourire, sincère, qui découvrait ses dents un peu trop grandes.

Un sourire superbe, presque digne de ceux de Sacha qui rougit violemment lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant face à un Régis tellement heureux que cela suffisait à gonfler son propre cœur de joie pour les cent ans à venir.

« Idiot, murmura-t-il à l'attention de Régis en détournant le regard. Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça ? Tu vas me faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Et d'abord, pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? Où on est ?

- Parce que j'avais envie d'être avec toi. Et je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Sacha manqua de s'évanouir. En deux phrases, il venait d'envoyer balader le peu de contenance et d'intelligence qui lui restait. A cet instant précis, il n'était pas plus capable de réflexion, tout juste pensait-il à respirer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à cet imbécile de chercheur dépressif, de sortir des trucs pareils, lui d'ordinaire si taciturne et peu causant ? A quoi pensait-il ?

Il lui prenait simplement qu'avoir compris la nature de ses sentiments le poussait à les exprimer, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé parler. Il voulait juste que Sacha comprenne ce qu'il ressentait, mais les mots ne lui venaient pas naturellement à la bouche ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'il voulait dire. Peut-être qu'un « je t'aime » aurait suffi à quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être se serait-il révélé judicieux de simplement dire au petit brun qu'il ne concevait plus sa vie s'il n'en faisait plus partie ?

Mais Régis ne savait pas dire tout cela, parce que, pour vrai et romantique que cela aurait été, cela serait restait un euphémisme.

Il continua pourtant de parler. Après tout, même s'il ne trouvait pas de mot pour s'exprimer clairement, sans doute pouvait-il le faire comprendre ?

« Ce lieu n'avait aucun sens pour moi. Je voulais juste un endroit où on l'on pourrait exister en-dehors de notre appartement. Je t'ai conduit ici totalement au hasard, le plus loin possible. Je n'avais pas d'autre but que d'être avec toi.

- Tu m'énerves. »

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Régis en même temps que les sourcils de Sacha se fronçaient. Il paraissait vraiment en colère, mais il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour se détacher du châtain.

« Sérieusement, tu m'énerves. »

Ses yeux noirs, que Régis adorait, ne pétillaient plus de malice, mais le fusillaient sur place. Trop surpris pour se sentir blessé ou vexé, le châtain recherchait de ses yeux verts une explication à la colère de Sacha dans les iris sombres de celui-ci. Il n'y trouvait que l'éclat de cet emportement inexplicable et autre chose qu'il n'identifia pas tout de suite. De la frustration. Réfléchissant toujours au pourquoi de la réaction de Sacha, il passa sans y prêter attention sa main dans les cheveux de celui-ci.

Ce fut pour un Sacha déjà énervé le geste de trop. Brusquement, il plaqua Régis au sol. Il passa au-dessus de lui en prenant appui sur ses genoux, de chaque côté du châtain, pour être certain d'obtenir son attention, vrillant son regard dans le sien. Et commença à crier.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Si tu veux être avec moi, c'est que tu m'aimes, non ? Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas simplement ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas ? Ça t'éviterait ce genre de discours long et inutile ! Et puis, comment peux-tu aimer un homme auquel tu ne portes aucune attention ? Regardes-moi, abruti ! Regardes-moi ! _Regardes-moi!_ Rien qu'une fois, et tu verras à quel point tu m'es précieux ! A quel point je peux t'aimer ! Comment peux-tu ignorer ce que je ressens pour toi alors qu'il suffit juste de me voir pour en être certain ? Crétin ! »

Pendant qu'il hurlait tout son saoul, ses cris se muaient en longs sanglots presque désespérés. Il avait retenu trop longtemps ce qu'il ressentait. Cela se déversait aujourd'hui en un flot ininterrompu de mots rendus presque incompréhensibles par ses larmes et ses hoquets.

Régis tenta de les sécher du pouce, mais un Sacha en larmes repoussa sèchement sa main.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Il ne fut cependant pas assez rapide pour empêcher Régis d'immobiliser son visage en lui attrapant le menton pour sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Longtemps. Assez pour qu'il ait cessé de pleurer quand Régis se détacha de lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'employa à baiser chaque endroit du visage du brun où restait une larme rebelle et salée. Ses lèvres humides des pleurs d'un Sacha stupéfait, il le fixa dans les yeux.

« Tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour moi. Cela gâche tes si jolies larmes. »

Sacha hésita entre rire et lui en coller une. Ce fut finalement un son hybride entre la première option et le cri de joie qui sortit de sa gorge avant qu'il ne s'emploie à embrasser avec ferveur les lèvres de cet imbécile heureux de Régis. Oui, « imbécile heureux ». C'était bien la bonne expression. Qui leur convenait parfaitement à tous les deux, en plus.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_


End file.
